Will You Be Mine?
by TheEmaAlien
Summary: Is Valentine's Day finally the day Gavin and Tara admit their feelings to each other? -oneshot-


**Wanted to write about them for a while & what more perfect time to do it than this cute little day. (:**

**hope you guys like it & thanks for reading.**

**-I don't own anything-**

Valentine's Day. But in Tara's life, it was just another usual day. She was happy it was Saturday, so she didn't have to go to school or to any public place and watch couples being all over each other around every corner while she felt a breeze of emptiness around her waist because no hands were there to hold it. She didn't know how it felt to have two secure arms around her, arms that should feel like home. She didn't know where her home is, but she felt homesick.

She was never the kind of girl whose entire life revolved around love and boys, but she was still a girl. She wanted to feel safe and warm in arms of a boy. She turned eighteen and she had never had a boyfriend. She was never close enough with a boy that could develop into something more than just frienship. She didn't even have many friends, and she avoided meeting new people. In fact, she avoided people she knew, too.

This was one of those days when she wasn't happy with who she was. That she was so shy and reserved, and built up walls around her.  
>Around a year ago, at her prom, she was closest to a guy. But it wasn't just a guy. It was the guy. The guy she's been crushing on even before she knew about love. The guy that made her feel butterflies in her stomach just by thinking about him, and the one that drove her crazy just when she heard his name. That night at the prom was perfect to her. She imagined it's how heaven looks like. But as she was high in the clouds that night, she fell to the hard ground the next day. She thought her and Gavin's relationship would change after that night. But she walked to school the next day and he acted like nothing happened, so she got scared. Maybe she misunderstood his signals. She didn't really know much about love and how it works, after all. He acted towards her like to a friend. She accepted that her hopes were too high. Right after he broke through her walls, she built them up again. Which resulted in her not being really talkative in any conversation Gavin tried to start with her. Short conversations, mostly about music, is where it was.<br>She wished it wasn't like that. Most of the time when they talked, she couldn't even look at him. She desired him so much, and she was afraid she'll tell him her feelings for him at the spot if she looks at him. And she was sure that would ruin the little of the 'friendship' she had with him, and she didn't want that. She liked secretly enjoying his company. She liked how some days his dark shiny hair was a bit spiked, and on other days he let his curls fall on his forehead. It drove her crazy. Every little thing about him did. After they graduated, they didn't lose contact, considering Tara had a show at Slam FM, a building that Gavin visited often with his band. Besides owning Slam's radio station, Rob was also owned a label, and signed The GGGGs to his label. They were practicing and recording their songs at Slam almost every day. They occasionally had a break, and you could almost always find Gavin by the coffee maker. Which is usually Tara's favorite spot too, right after her studio. They were still talking only about music, and occasionally throwing a joke into the conversation. Gavin and his band were also guests on her show few times during that time. Even though that was Rob's order so people get to know the band, Tara didn't mind doing the thing she likes the most while looking at a guy she likes.

She realized that her chances with him are lower than zero. She sighed while laying on her bed in complete silence, looking up at the ceiling, the only sound was the sound of voices inside her head, while her writing notebook and pen were by her side.

Few streets away, the boy Tara couldn't get out of her head was laying on his bed, too. His mind filled with thoughts intertwining each other. He was looking up at the ceiling with his guitar next to him. He was never a fan of Valentine's Day. He believed that a day with a loved one should be celebrated every day, not only one day a year. The problem was, he didn't have his loved one. He completely blamed himself for it. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration he felt towards himself. He has had a few girlfriends before, but he never considered any of them a real girlfriend. He didn't believe in any of his relationships so far. But he believed in one that didn't actually exist.  
>He was so close to having her that night at prom, but he got too scared the next day to make a move and just ask her if she wants to be his. He was too nervous, so he avoided her most of the day. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they've built over the last few months. She made him so nervous, just her presence did. He was so afraid he'll do something stupid and embarrass himself in front of her. He had the tendency to do that in front of girls anyway. He knew that the only thing he can't screw up at is music, so he kept going on about it while he kept telling himself to pick up some courage and ask Tara out. He was close to it so many times, but whenever he looked at her, he couldn't do it. The nervousness was back. She was too perfect for him. Every little thing about her was. How sometimes her hair covered her eye and he had to fight back the urge to push it behind her ear. Or how she always had a tiny smile while she was talking. Sometimes he couldn't stop starting at her lips. The ones he desired so much. But he was scared that she'll reject him. He thought he wasn't good enough for her.<br>He looked at the guitar next to him. He knew what to do. And he had to do it. He put on his jacket, took his guitar and left his house.

In Tara's house, she just left her room and walked down into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She was alone because Rob took her mom to dinner. Tara looked out of the window. It was already nighttime. She didn't realize time has passed so fast. She was on her way back to her room when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to it and automatically opened it without checking who is it first. To her surprise, the person now standing in front of her was someone she'd least expect to see there, but it couldn't make her happier that he was there. Gavin was looking back at her with a special shine in his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for few seconds. No one said a word, but then Tara broke the eye contact to look at Gavin's guitar. He looked down at it too, stood up straight, put his fingers on the right chords and started strumming while looking at Tara, focusing on her eyes which covered him with calmness.

_"ohhh, girl, how do I say to you how I feel?_  
><em>how do I explain my heart to you which you steal,<em>  
><em>every time you look at me and you take my breath away,<em>  
><em>I have a question to ask you, if I may.."<em>

Gavin took a deep breath and looked at his fingers on the chords, then he switched them to different ones. He looked back at Tara, more determined than he felt about anything before. He started strumming again.

_"your eyes' brightness makes my world shine,_  
><em>Tara Adams, will you be mine?"<em>

Gavin said the last words more talking than singing. He stopped strumming and looked at Tara with his eyebrows raised, patiently waiting for the answer. It hasn't even been a second but to him it felt like an era.

Tara was so shocked and surprised that she just stood there, staring at him. So many thoughts were going through her mind. One was that she's obviously going to wake up any second. She started pinching herself, not moving her eyes from his.

".. Tara?" Gavin said quietly, getting more worried with every moment that passed and he didn't get an answer.

"Huh?" Tara snapped out of it, and looked at Gavin. She still believed it was a dream, until Gavin slowly reached for her hand. His hand was cold because he was nervous and he was standing outside in the winter without gloves, but Tara didn't mind. She loved the gentle touch, and her hand in his. She felt something she's been wanting to feel for a long time.  
>They moved closer to each other slowly, not breaking the eye contact. Gavin noticed a smile creeping from the corner of Tara's lips. It made him smile too. This was a good sign.<br>Tara then nodded. Then she looked at Gavin, and nodded again. At this moment Gavin couldn't explain how happy he was. He just wanted to grab her and spin her around in happiness, and holds her tightly in his arms for the rest of their lives.

They went in for a hug when they were stopped by the guitar between them. They both laughed at their dorkness. Gavin moved the guitar so it rested on his back, which gave him more access to Tara. He walked closer to fill the space between them. She was like gravity to him. Gavin put one of his hands on Tara's cheek, and let the other slide around her waist and rest on her lower back. He carefully pulled her against him. At the same Tara put her hands lightly on his shoulders. They didn't break their eye-contact. Gavin slowly started leaning in towards her lips. Tara then looked at his lips coming closer. She felt those butterflies in her stomach. It was getting worse when she felt his warm breath lightly hitting her face. The next moment she already felt his soft lips gently pressed to hers. Her lips froze. She didn't know what to do. She has never kissed before. What if she messes it up. She then pressed her lips back to his and puckered them a bit against his lips, hoping for the best. She felt Gavin smiling against her lips, so she smiled too. A second after that Gavin's lips brushed off and away from hers softly, and they looked at each other again. This time, their eyes had something different in them. It was the fire ignited from the love that was born between them. Neither of them couldn't stop smiling.

Tara broke the silence.

"Do you, uh.. Wanna come in?" she asked hopefully.

Gavin nodded immidiately, then walked inside when Tara stepped to the side to let him in. She followed him inside and closed the door behind them. They never planned on spending another Valentine's Day without each other.


End file.
